


all the things we never said

by krissywrites_stuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: The words sound final, and Arthur knows then that he has to say the next words, has to say them, or he won't know peace in his death until he may see Merlin again.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	all the things we never said

“There's something I want to say,” Arthur said, working to stay awake long enough to do so.

“You're not going to say goodbye,” Merlin replied stubbornly, seeming like he wanted to try and get up again.

“No,” Arthur shook his head, staying silent for a moment.

After a moment, he's able to speak again, and says, “Everything you've done, I know now, for me and Camelot, for the kingdom you helped me build.”

Merlin interrupts again, saying, “You would've done it without me.” He looks like he really believes it, like he had faith all along. More proof that Merlin never did it for recognition, or for anything other than Arthur.

“Maybe,” Arthur says, grinning weakly. It falters as the reality of their situation hits him, pain running through him again, and he hurries to say what he must.

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before,” he continues, struggling more with forcing the words out, “Thank you.”

The words sound final, and Arthur knows then that he has to say the next words, has to say them, or he won't know peace in his death until he may see Merlin again. 

The words have lingered on his tounge for years, he has had to restrain them for years, but now he can't make his mouth work properly anymore. The chance is sliding from his grasp as he reaches up to grab the back of Merlin’s head, as he works to try and speak. But it's too late.

_I love you. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will add a happy ending lmao


End file.
